


Held Down

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Play Fighting, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my alpha. I trust you, Sam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: [MCU, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, werewolf!AU](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/745921.html?thread=98704321#t98704321).

Sam ends their fight with teeth in the back of Bucky’s neck—firm, hard, probably a little painful, but not enough to break the skin. It’s a bite that says _we’re done_ , you’re _done_. It’s the bite of a pack alpha who needs to rein in a wolf, or, in this case, tease a sparring partner for missing a kick.  
  
But beneath him in the gym, Bucky shudders and whines, body going rigid where it’s splayed on the mat. “I submit,” he grunts, drawing his knees up to his chest, arching his back. “Please, I’ll submit.”  
  
It snaps Sam back into human form so fast he’s left reeling, like he’s been jerked back into his body, the taste of Bucky’s skin still on his tongue. “You don’t have to submit to me,” he says, voice gravelly. “Ever. You know that.”  
  
There’s a moment of quiet, save for Bucky’s harsh, half-shifted breathing. He whimpers, fangs and fur receding, and flops onto his back on the mat. Once again, Sam’s chest aches with how much he loves this man—the slow burn of his eyes, the tangle of his hair. He’s so _human_ —he’s nothing Sam ever expected.  
  
“I know,” Bucky finally says, closing his eyes. “Old habits, you know?”  
  
Sam nods, lying down next to him, even though the mat is probably pretty gross. “I shouldn’t have bitten you like that. Old habits too, I guess.” He’s a tactile alpha with the whole pack, but he knows it must be different with Bucky.  
  
“No,” Bucky says, propping himself up on his arm, the new one T’Challa helped modify for him. His old one was laced with trace amounts of silver—just enough for Pierce to keep him in near-constant pain. “You’re my alpha. I trust you, Sam.” He leans in, pressing a tentative kiss to Sam’s cheek. “It’ll just take some time.”  
  
“As much as you need,” Sam says. There’s a part of him that gets so angry sometimes—at what happened to Bucky, at the fact that an organization he once believed in could do such things to a lone wolf, at the fact that his own wolf wanted to claw free and destroy anyone who ever laid a hand on his pack. But instead of giving in, he smiles at Bucky. “How about a run?”  
  
It’s not a full moon for another few days, but sometimes, he needs to feel something less than human.


End file.
